Two in the shape of one
by Tokittoki
Summary: It's awkward. How he seemed to forget what happened, the reason he acts like two people. [SyoxNatsuki]


Sometimes it's hard yanno? Dealin' with you. However…somehow I got used to it along the way. One side of you is sunny, bright, the other dim, scary. Though I don't feel scared.

I'm the only one who fully understands ya, what forces ya to behave like this. Two. Two people trapped in one body.

-Sssyyyyyoooo-chhaaaannn!

And there you come gain, barging in the bedroom, huggin' me as if I'm a five year old boy. I'm not a child yanno?

…But…

I like how your arms surround my body, the way you care…

-Stop, Natsuki! – I struggle against your strong hold. – Put. Me. Down!

-Nope~– You start spinning in spirals while I'm in your arms.

-Let go!

-No-oooh!

Would you ever know the other side of you? Would you ever now? How would ya react?

It's awkward. How you seemed to forget what happened, the reason you act like two people. Satsuki once told me the details, it was all too scary.

One day when you arrived from school, you were ten, came upon with your father and mother. He was holding a saw, slowly, sadistically torturing her. When he noticed your presence, decided you would become his next victim. He dropped the saw, grabbing a sharp knife. He was stronger than you, taller that you. You screamed, you cried however he kept piercing your skin, your small arms, your petite neck, your face. That knife slid through almost every part of your body.

In that shadowy scenario, a miracle happened. Maybe a neighbour heard your shrieks... The police barged in your house, arresting the mad creature immediately. Soon after you blacked out, you had lost too much blood. Nothing could be done for your mother though…

I was acknowledged by your aunt about the happening's main traits, racing to the hospital as soon as I could.

Knocking two times I stepped inside your room. You were hid in ligatures. Seeing you like this, blood tainting your bandages… horrified me. What did that person do to the two of you? How could such a monster exist? What if I lost you on that day? What would you do…? Your mother, she…

I started sobbing quietly, pulling a chair towards the bed, sitting on it. I stood there, simply stood there, beholding you without voicing out a word. Until your hand moved and your emeralds opened. Yet something wasn't right. Your body begun trembling violently, as if rage invaded you.

-What am I doing here?! – You sat up, gaping at me. – Why are ya lookin' at me _bastard_?

-Natsuki? What's wrong?

Your feet touch the floor, you approached me. Your eyes… what had happened to them? Were you really Natsuki? Your hands gripped my shirt firmly, lifting me up. I couldn't move, like a rat, I was trapped in your hold. Since when were you that strong?

-I'm _not_ Natsuki, _midget_.

-H-huh?

Your eyes crunch mine.

-I'm Satsuki.

-Stop Natsuki! You're hurtin' me!

-Shut up, midget. I know what you're trying to do. You want to kill me like _he_ did, don't'cha? Just as _he_ murdered my mom…Don't'cha, midget?! – Your hands shook me.

-I-no, Na- - You glare at me. – Satsuki. Whoever you are! I would never hurt you, okay? Please, put me down.

-What if I don't?

A nurse slid in the room, she turned white, seein' ya behaving so aggressively towards me. Alarmed, she called other nurses. They injected you with something I never knew what it was. You fell on your bed with a heavy *fwump*.

Months later, doctors diagnosed you Gemini syndrome. During all these years I was always the one who took care of you. Somehow Satsuki and I…got along better, not much though. But his attitude softened towards me.

Seeing me staring blank, you stop spinning and put me down. I grasp worry in your eyes.

-Syo-chan, what's wrong? You're spacin' out… - your emeralds search for an answer in my azure orbs.

-Nothing. – I shake my head. – It's nothing.

Would you ever find out?

-Hey…Natsuki…

What would you do? How would you react?

-Yes, Syo-chan?

-It's just that... – I embrace you, one of my hands pulls your face down, closer to mine. – I love you. – My lips imprison yours. Soon you requite the kiss with as much love I put on it.

If you ever find out, I'll be here as I ever been. If something happens, I'll be here to support you like I always did. Though probably I won't show it because… yanno…real men can't demonstrate weakness.

-Me too, Syo-chan… - Your grasp tightens as our lips search for each other once more.

Yet…You are my weakness.

* * *

**A/N: My first SyoxNatsuki fic. Hope you liked it~**

**Rate and review onegai!**

**Peace ^_^\/**


End file.
